The present invention relates generally to the assembling of a vehicle from preassembled modular components.
Vehicles have generally been built in a process that has been termed xe2x80x9cbody outxe2x80x9d. In a xe2x80x9cbody outxe2x80x9d construction process, the frame of the vehicle is assembled first. The closure panels, or body panels, such as the hood, trunk, and doors are then mounted on the frame to form the body assembly. The body assembly is then painted. Then the vehicle is moved to final assembly where the interior and trim components of the automobile, such as the seats, instrument panel, electrical system, etc., are inserted. The final assembly process is complicated by the fact that the interior components must be inserted and placed into the vehicle through the openings provided by the doors and side windows.
It would be desirable to be able to eliminate the drawbacks associated with final assembly as a result of the accessability limitations placed upon the assemblers by the roof and other immovable components of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of assembling a vehicle. The method comprises providing an open-top cab module comprising a metallic base frame, a plurality of exterior body panels secured to the base frame, and interior trim component. A roof assembly is then provided. The roof assembly comprises a light metallic roof frame, at least one roof panel supported on the roof frame, glass components comprising at least a front windshield supported on the roof frame, and interior roof trim components supported on the roof frame. The roof assembly is then secured to the cab module.
In a preferred embodiment, portions of the roof assembly frame are secured to portions of the cab module frame.